


Who knew we'd find love

by NicoleBarnharts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College WOSO, F/F, NWSL, Women's Soccer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBarnharts/pseuds/NicoleBarnharts
Summary: What happen when two rookies meet on the national team, and fall in love. Only realizing on their first college game, that their teams are rivals. But will new loves get in the way?SET 2017-January





	Who knew we'd find love

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this account.  
> Old account was Basically USWNT but it got suspended.

What happen when two rookies meet on the national team, and fall in love. Only realizing on their first college game, that their teams are rivals. But will new loves get in the way?

SET 2017-January

 

*THIRD PERSON*

“Welcome to camp, . Your room number is 109, and your roommate is already there.” Jill said to the blonde. Addison grinned, grabbed the room key and started to make her way up to the room. She was excited for this opportunity of a lifetime. She might of screamed when she got the call up. 

Addison slid the room key into the slot and opened the door. There was a suitcase by the dresser, already empty and zipped up again, and her roommate was sitting on her bed, phone in hand. Addison, quietly shut the door, and placed her bags onto the bed. Her phone dinged in her hand a few times, but she locked it and shoved it into her pocket. Turning her attention back to her roommate for the camp, and a smile grew on her face. 

 

“Sequoia right?” She asked, as she sat on the edge of her bed, facing the blonde. The forward snapped her head from her phone to Addison, and grinned. 

 

“You’re Addison Hadley?” She replied, a smirk on her face as she placed her phone beside her. She knew about the other forward from her coach showing her videos of her playing, to help her grow in the game. She was excited to play with one of the up and coming players in the youth systems. 

 

“The one and only.” Addie got up and unzipped her suitcase. For the next hour and a half that they had, they got to know each other better. Addison learning that Sequoia still hadn't decided where she wanted to go for college. She told Sequoia that she was going to UCLA to study medical. 

 

“What are your options?” Addison asked randomly 10 minutes later, as she layed on her bed, phone charging on the nightstand beside her. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“College. What are your options?”

Sequoia thought about it for a moment then responded.

 

“Stanford, Arizona State, Cal State.” She had gotten scholarships to all three colleges, and in a few weeks she would have to tell them which she was going to go to. Her heart was leaning towards Cal state, but her mind said Stanford. She let out a sigh, knowing that the next few weeks were going to be a lot of thinking. Not only for the game, but for her education. 

 

“All three are great, they tried to recruit me too, along with UCLA. But in the end my mind and soul said UCLA. So once this camp is over, I’ll head home and start packing.” Addison said, as she scrolled through twitter. It was good that her and Sequoia got off on the right foot, because going through a 10 day camp, with a rude or bitchy roommate would not be good. 

 

“UCLA is amazing. I went there in a college visit earlier last school year.” After she said that her phone buzzed with a message from Jane,saying that it was time for team dinner in 30 minutes. 

 

“You want to shower first?” the younger foward asked, locking gazes with the other forward. 

 

“You can go ahead. I gotta call my mom.” With that Addison grabbed her shower supplies and a change of clothes and headed off to the bathroom. A few minutes later music was heard, and the shower turned on. 

 

Sequoia grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's number, and smiled. 

 

“Hey mom.”

 

-

 

Once they were both showered, they headed down to the dinner hall, making sure to have their room key and phones. Addison chose to sit next to Jane, and Sequoia next to Kelley. The room was loud with chatter. Most of them catching up with all their friends, leaving Sequoia, Jane Campbell, Christina Gibbons and Addison to chat amongst themselves. Both Jane and Christina had entered in the draft for that year, Jane hoping to get drafted by Houston or Sky Blue, while Gibby just wanted to get drafted by FC Kansas City, which was Addison’s favorite team. 

 

“But we all know that the Dash is the best team.” Sequoia cut in a few minutes later, a knowing look on her face. Addison just grinned and shook her head.

 

“Obvs Kansas City is the best. We’ve won 2 NWSL championships. How many has your team won?” She smirked and stuck her tongue out at the blonde next to her. 

 

“Children Children. How old are you two again.” Kelley piped in. 

 

The room went quiet as Jill walked in, and smiled at all the ladies. 

 

“Welcome to the first camp of 2017. We all know the returing players but we have 4 newbies. Jane Campbell out of Stanford. Christina Gibbons out of Duke university and Addison Hadley and Sequoia Clearwater out of California.” She looked at all of them. 

 

“Pinoe, try to not scare them. We’ll need them for the future.” Pinoe just laughed and shook her head. 

 

“No guarantees Jill.”

 

The meeting was short and to the point. What they would be doing, and when. Letting out a yawn, Addison pulled out her room key and opened the door. 

 

“Tired?” She heard Sequoia stifle a yawn of her own. 

 

“A bit. We gotta get to sleep anyways. We got the beep test tomorrow.” Addison said with a groan, falling onto her bed after she shed her shoes, glad she wore sweats. 

 

After 30 minutes she thought Sequoia was asleep but she heard her speak. 

 

“Addison?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How did you know what college you wanted to go to?”

Addison pondered that question for a moment. After she received the information on all the colleges that wanted her,she took a few days to think about it. But in she followed her mind and soul. 

 

“Just follow your heart and soul. Go where you think it’s best for you to be. You’ll know the right one.” She said softly, as she set her alarm and turned the light off again. 

 

“Good night Sequoia.”

 

“Good night Addie.”


End file.
